


Fishing with Dynamite

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [19]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen, Mandos Gonna Mando, Togruta Hunt Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Mando hunter explores a different hunt culture.





	Fishing with Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Prompt for Merfilly. Close, I think.

Sabine Wren watches as Cubreem the Hunter swings the sling with blinding speed. The stone strikes the cup on the stump; causes it to move and knock another cup to the ground.

The Mando looks down at herself. She is dressed in a short, homespun skirt. Her feet are bare. A concession to human modesty supplies a brief top. Her bronzed skin is lighter than a Togruta's; it is streaked with white to imitate Cubreem's natural camouflage markings for the landscape.

She swings her sling. Ten tries later, the cup is safe

There is a small explosion. The cups fall.


End file.
